Spiders in the Big Top
by ChillyIce
Summary: Toriel is going out and needs a babysitter for Frisk. Muffet might not have been her first choice. After all, the spider household was a circus... quite literally. Request for Barbacar


A/N: Hello everyone. This was a request from Barbacar. I hope you enjoy it. I also hoped this is something like you expected it, Barbacar. Be sure to check out Barbacar's stories if you enjoy reading about Muffet. This site is sure lacking in fics about her.

* * *

Muffet had no idea why the boss monster was giving her that look. "Are you sure about this Frisk? I am sure that Sans or Papyrus can reschedule whatever meeting they have," the goat-like monster asked looking to the tiny child. Muffet felt insulted that the former queen would think so little of her. So she might threaten to gobble people up it is not like she does it purposefully and she always spat them back out.

" _I am sure. They have been looking forward to this_." Frisk signed. " _It'll be fun to stay with_ Muffet." They looked up at Toriel with a smile. The boss monster sighed kneeling to be closer to the child's height.

"Be safe, my child. And remember you can always call Sans or Undyne to pick you up if you want to come home early," Toriel said gently wrapping the child in a warm hug. "Muffet, there are some things you need. I have emergency numbers in case anything goes wrong. I also have packed some healthy snacks for Frisk."

"Don't worry, your highness. I have baby-sat plenty of time," the spider monster said in her proper whispery voice, "Frisk is in good hands." Muffet rose her three pair of hands as if to prove her point.

The boss monster looked defeated but handed the bag of food to Muffet who handled it easily. Toriel gave Frisk one last hug with a 'be good' before exited the spider monster web-filled home.

"Shall we see what Toriel packed?" Muffet asked Frisk who nodded enthusiastically. The spider monster lowered the bag to show the contents to the child. "Hmm, it seems like carrot sticks and celery are on the menu." The monster frowned a little. "I believe that a spider doughnut sounds more appealing. Do you agree, Frisk?"

The small human gave a thumbs up. " _I love your spider doughnuts. I also love the_ _spiders_." The child looked at the webs at the corners of the room. " _Where are they?"_

"They are preparing for a little show that we have been planning, dearie," Muffet explained. "We are in need of a little surface money and for some inexplicable reason humans are not interested in doughnuts made of spiders. And don't get me started on that food board they are speak of." The monster looked actually baffled at the thought.

" _Can I help_?" Frisk asked signing. Gratefully, 'hands' or sign language was commonly taught in the Underground.

"Of course, dearie. I was just about to suggest that," Muffet said pleased. After all, free labor was the best labor of all. "You even get to play the best role: the human cannonball." Muffet giggled, "You even have the first part down."

" _That sounds like a lot of fun_ ," Frisk signed excitedly.

"We have the first show tonight so there is a lot to set up. Follow me, dearie," Muffet coaxed. Her heeled boots sent up tiny wisps of webs. The spider monster opened the back door. Frisk followed right behind Muffet.

The small backyard was decked out with three rings, but the main attraction was the large cannon. " _Are the police okay with this_?" Frisk signed.

"Of course, though the cannon wasn't here when we asked...I am sure that it isn't a problem," Muffet can ask the other spiders if they need any help. I have some last minute set up to do."

Frisk nodded enthusiastically and ran to the one of the rings that had been set up. Frisk was careful not to step on any of the spiders as they scurried around. In the first ring, the spiders were pushing a small cage with what appeared to be a cat. " _I got that. Where did you want the cat_?" Frisk signed feeling a little bad for the animal in the kennel. The spiders scurried to create a circle at one end of the ring. The human placed the kennel gently down. " _What did you need the cat for_?"

"Cat? This is all wrong. We needed a lion for our lion taming act," one of the spiders whispery quiet voices said upset. Frisk shifted a little uncomfortably as the image of a spider trying to tame a lion cross their mind. "Lions are cats, right?"

" _Yes_ ," Frisk replied.

"See, we are right. Fluffy is the perfect star for our act," another spider spoke up leaving Frisk to just shrug it off and find another act to help. Frisk walked past a couple of spiders crawling around a sword and wondered if the arachnids were trying to perform the age old 'sword-swallowing' trick. There was some miscommunication, but the spiders decided that swallowing swords wasn't a show stopper and that their time would be better spent doing a more feasible act. Frisk noticing that the spiders were going on with their business walked to the next act.

A small spider was lifting a large spider doughnut over its head in a feat of strength that would rival the strong men in any other circus. Frisk applauded the little spider who did the amazing feat. The sound startled the poor arachnid causing the doughnut to slip from its hands and roll away.

The pastry caused a mini panic as it rolled past spiders who did their best to jump out of the way. Their tiny screams were barely audible. The brave human tiptoed around scurrying spiders to pluck the pastry from the ground.

"Thank you, human," the strong-spider called reaching up with two pairs of arms as Frisk handed the sweet down to the small spider.

"Dearie, can you help me with this banner?" Muffet called out. Frisk looked up to nod at the spider monster and hurried to grab one end of the furled up banner. As the human backed away to extend the banner, they read what was written. 'Spider Doughnuts only $20 at the concession stand.' The banner was pinned without much trouble though Frisk was sure that Toriel would have reprimanded them for using the ladder. "Frisk, if you can be a dear, can you feed my pet? I am sure it is lunch time. We can get ourselves something to eat as well."

Frisk nodded their head and ran back to the house where they knew they would find some doughnuts and croissants. The child hurried to feed the strange monster that Muffet kept as a pet. The human had to dodge the grasping mandibles, but the monster was fed without any major incident. Frisk returned to Muffet's kitchen where she had set out some croissants filled with what appeared to be chicken salad.

The two munched silently for a moment. "So what do you think of our little show, dearie?" Muffet asked pushing her empty plate away.

" _Everything looks amazing. The spiders are very talented,"_ Frisk signed before grabbing the last doughnut and stuffing it into their mouth.

"So it isn't unreasonable to charge 150 dollars for them, correct?" Muffet asked as the pair started back to the backyard.

Frisk shrugged; they never went to a circus before and had no idea the range of prices. " _Sounds about right_."

"ahuhuhu, I knew that man was being unreasonable," Muffet said with a giggle. " Not that it matters. We should have a packed house." Frisk nodded proud that the spider family were going to have a profitable show. "We may need to extend our tour by another day. The number of people we intimidat- I mean, persuaded are plenty to keep the show running for the entire weekend."

Frisk followed the spider monster as she directed a handful of spiders to set up their trapeze equipment. The tiny spiders were then swinging through the air with an untold grace. The human thought the act was natural to them as they watched the spiders swing from one end of the ring to the other. The tightrope walker spider walked across a thin thread of web without a single stumble.

Muffet clapped her hands loudly causing all the scurrying and practicing spiders freeze instantly. "We are down to the wire everyone. Take five and prepare to greet our guests." The spiders formed a small swarm crowding to retreat to the house. Muffet sighed drawing Frisk's attention. The spider monster pulled out what appeared to be a cigar made of webs. "It may be a bad habit, but it calms my nerves," the spider explained lighting the cigar and puffing a couple clouds of purple smoke.

Frisk shrugged, " _Sans drinks ketchup. Smoking is not that strange of a habit."_

Muffet nodded in agreement as she inspected the concession stand and the 'front gate'. Frisk admired the well decorated stand and made a couple of suggestions that the spiders quickly weaved into life. With the last minute decorations up and all the spiders in their place to begin, Frisk took their spot behind the cannon to watch as humans and monsters started filing in to take seats. Both humans and monsters seemed to watch Muffet and her pet warily and jumping slightly if the pet got too close.

Once the crowd got to their seats, Muffet took center stage. "Good Evening, my dearies," Muffet greeted a new cigar in her mouth. "The spider clan has a marvelous show planned for tonight. All proceeds of this show will go to very reputable spider charities. The spider monster had dressed the part of ring master. With long black boots and a short dress that matched the big-top circus tents on the surface, Muffet seemed at ease on the stage. "Before the show begins I would suggest that you visit the concession stand for some spider doughnuts, cider, and other spider goodies." The spider monster paused for a moment before speaking again. "For our first act, we have a special treat for you. From the untamed portion of the supermarket parking lot, my spiders have captured a creature so frightening and terrible that only one survived the ordeal. Give a round of applause as the powerful and talented Arana tames this wild beast."

Frisk watched as a spotlight fell on a single spider no larger than their hand walked into the centermost ring. On one edge of the ring, a tarp covered cage shook. Frisk didn't know what the rest of the guests thought, but from hearing the snarls and growls, the child was scared for the little spider. If Arana had any fear, she didn't show it. The spider stood on its hindmost legs and straightened her skirt with one free hand. In the other hands, the spider held a small doll house chair and a piece of string. With a minuscule nod, the tarp was pulled back. The cat from earlier hissed at the spider as the door of its kennel was opened.

The feline padded out of the kennel slowly eyeing the spider that stood before it. Its slit-like pupils zoned in on the piece of string in the spider's grasp. It licked its lips before pouncing toward the arachnid. Just as it seemed that the spider was going to be crushed by the much larger feline, the arachnid held up the doll chair and pushed it back. Frisk clapped loudly as the cat backed away from the spider. The spider waved the string in her hand threateningly, flicking it sharply so that a whisper of a snap was made. The cat focused on the waving string again and prepared to pounce. Once again the spider drove the cat away by pushing the chair forward. During this time, two stage spiders had pushed platforms into the middle of the ring.

Arana waved the string distracting the cat as the last of the platforms were put into place. She backed slowly toward the nearest one. The cat followed still entranced by the waving string. Arana flicked the string toward the top of the platform and as predicted the feral cat leaped onto it. The animal paused for a moment and spun around looking for the string. Arana looked up at the beast that she managed to command for a moment. She scurried to the next platform and the cat followed making daring leaps from one platform to the other. The spider went into the cat's kennel and the animal followed almost batting the spider with its paws before Arana slipped through the bars.

The spider walked triumphantly to the center of the ring and took a bow. The monsters in the crowd clapped enthusiastically while the human hesitated for a moment before also joining in. Frisk blew a loud whistle in support of the brave little spider.

The spotlight dimmed in the first ring before lighting up the second ring. "That was really impressive," Muffet hummed as she stepped into the spotlight. "But there are many more acts to come. Here we have Ragno, the strongest spider alive." Muffet disappeared from the spotlight as another spider stepped forward. He straightened his striped bowtie before flexing his arms. While he was large for a spider, he was still only the size of Frisk's hand. Ragno waved one hand dramatically toward the 'weights' that were chosen for the show. He walked to the first weight that was selected: a miniature marshmallow. He stood behind the sweet before dramatically grabbed onto it with four hands. With a brief false struggle, he lifted it above his head. The applause was small except from a small human hiding behind a cannon.

Ragno tossed the marshmallow aside as if it weighed nothing and walked to the next item. He walked around a larger marshmallow looking it up and down as if to size it. Once again he feigned struggle before lifting the sweet above his head to a slightly louder applause. This marshmallow was also tossed aside as the strong spider walked to a marshmallow that was the size of a human palm. Frisk looked at the marshmallow in disbelief; they had no idea that marshmallows could be so large.

Ragno put his hands on his abdomen with pride before easily lifting the marshmallow tossing it hand to hand. The applause was louder once again, but Frisk knew the true marvel of the act was about to begin. Ragno scurried to the spider doughnut that laid on the ground. He tilted his head to inspect it, walking around the pastry a couple of times. He put all four of his hands under the pastry and lifted it above his head. He paraded around the ring with the weight above his head. The spider swayed unexpectantly tripping over his feet. The doughnut fell from his grasp and the crowd gasped. Out of the darkness at the edges of the stage another spider leaped into the rolling pastry spreading their legs like spokes on a wheel.

The realization that the dropped pastry was part of the act led the crowd to cheer both humans and monsters taken by the clever trick. The spider in the doughnut spun around directing the pastry into a zigzag pattern. Shifting their weight, the arachnid caused the ringed dessert to spin on its side like a coin. A thin shimmering thread of web stuck to one edge and the doughnut was raised into the air as the tiny spider continued their acrobatic tricks. Frisk clapped enthusiastically with the crowd as the spider was lowered to the ground and took a bow.

"Please direct your attention to the amazing Edderkop siblings as they soar with ease," Muffet's sing-song voice said as one hand pointed to the third ring where three spiders stood on thin platforms. The three waved enthusiastically at the crowd. One spider leaped into the air grabbing onto a trapeze; they swung back and forth hypnotically calling out to their siblings. The second spider from its platform jump to the second trapeze with a little flip. The last spider jumped right after reaching out to their sibling who caught them easily. The two spiders swung in a chain before the last spider was tossed to the first who caught them easily. This continued as the spiders created long swinging chains. They performed feats that made Frisk take a sharp breath in their riskiness. Through it all the trio of spiders made the act seem like second nature. The spiders returned to their platforms taking a quick bow before diving off them and onto a high wire.

Each landed easily with their eight legs. Frisk watched in amazement as the trio walked from one end to the other easily. They watched as the trio of spiders climbed onto each other shoulders and balanced across the tight wire. The trio then separated and proceeded to play leap frog over each other while the wire swayed slightly. The trio separated again doing cartwheels to the end of the wire. They paused for a moment before adjusting themselves into a handstand with one pair of arms. Frisk watched nervously as they balanced toward each other pausing only to regain their balance once. Using their other hands and feet, the spiders on either side of the one in the middle climbed their sibling to remain handstanding on the spiders feet. The barely wobbly tower of spiders made its way to the end of the highwire. The spiders lowered themselves carefully to the ground below giving a bow to the audience as the small backyard circus erupted in cheers.

"Give another round of applause for the amazing talent we have seen tonight. Now. Last, but definitely not least, the Amazing Human Cannonball." Frisk could feel the heat of the spotlight that shone on them. They gave a sheepish wave as they tried to peer into the dark crowd. Gathering all their determination, the human child started to climb into the barrel of the cannon. They put one hand on each rung of the ladder. They took a deep breath to calm their nerves as they slowly ascended. The human looked back to the crowd catching the sight of Muffet walking to the back of the cannon. The child looked down the dark barrel of the cannon before slipping into the darkness. They pushed all fear away as they focused on the small circle of light and far away the brightly painted target made of webs. Muffet had reached the fuse knocking once on the cannon to ensure that the child was ready. Frisk knocked back. Muffet reached down with her cigar and the fuse lit instantly with sparks. They took a deep breath before a large push forced them through the barrel and through the air.

Frisk laughed with glee as wind whipped past their face sending their brown hair streaming like a banner. A loud scream came from somewhere in the crowd or did it come from the child; they weren't sure. They braced themselves for the sticky embrace of the webs, but their view of the net was blocked by Muffet. The spider monster stood square in front of the target, feet spread apart to brace herself. Frisk closed her eyes knowing what would happen next. Everything was dark for a moment. Moments later they were placed back on their feet. They sent a glare toward Muffet who as the child suspected had caught them in her mouth and had spit them out. They fixed their hair angrily, their carefully combed hair now a mess. Muffet took a bow besides them.

"That is all for our show. Thank you Dearies for joining us for today," Muffet said in farewell. The crowd stood up in one and filed away disappearing into the night. Frisk struggled in their sticky prison before loosing the bonds that held them. The child landed with a plop before stretching out their hands like a gymnast. They opened their eyes to look at the narrowed brown eyes of their guardian.

" _Hi, Mom,"_ Frisk signed slowly to the boss monster whose eyes narrowed even thinner.

"Frisk, dearie. You were marvelous," Muffet sung as she walked to the pair. The spider monster paused at the sight of the furious former-queen. "Good evening, Miss Toriel. Did you enjoy the show?"

"You are never watching Frisk again," Toriel answered holding her hand out to the child.

" _But mom. Everything was perfectly safe. The web was strong,"_ Frisk signed quickly with a groan.

"they have a point toriel," Sans's baritone responded before the former retaliated.

"HUMAN FRISK, THAT WAS AMAZING," Papyrus's loud voice added to the chaos. The taller skeleton picking up the child in a hug. "MUFFET IS VERY NICE TO LET YOU JOIN HER CIRCUS. I HEARD THAT SOME HUMANS WERE LOOKING TO ADOPTING THE CAT FROM THE SHOW."

Toriel looked overwhelmed with the skeleton brothers' presence which Sans picked up on. The shorter skeleton distracted the taller with a comment about taking a nap where he stood which led the taller skeleton to insist waiting until they went home. Papyrus dragged Sans away with a goodbye leading to a very awkward silence.

"I have reconsidered my statement from earlier. Frisk in in good health and enjoyed themselves. If I am ever in need of a babysitter, I will consider it."

* * *

A/N: Hi again. So Muffet's smoking and some of her other habits aren't my ideas. Interesting as they are, credit goes to who it belongs to: Barbacar.


End file.
